


Sweater Weather

by Nikka001



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Sharing Clothes, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: Sonny's clothes keep disappearing and he has no idea why. One day they're there and the next they're gone. Who could the culprit be?
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Sweater Weather

* * *

Sonny is very confused. He knows for a fact that when he put his clothes away last week, they were all there. All of them. And now they’re not. Something is missing. He’s not sure what...but he knows something is not there. He scans the row of sweaters and hoodies he’d just finished hanging up and squints his eyes at the uneven amount of hangers to clothing. Just one. Just one thing is missing and he can’t for the life of him figure out what it is. He scratches at the back of his head while taking a step back to take stock once more of his closet when he hears the familiar sound of footsteps on his balcony and his bedroom window being pushed open. He doesn’t even need to turn around to know that Amanda will have made herself at home on his bed. 

“Something wrong with the front door?” He asks, his mind still preoccupied with the missing contents of his wardrobe to give it much sass.

“Yeah. Your sisters were sitting on the front porch and I really did not feel like dealing with any of their crap today.”

He stops, surprised by the bitterness laced in her words, and turns on his best friend as she lays on his mattress stomach down and her sandaled feet kicking back and forth against the wall. She’s resting her chin on top of her folded arms and staring down at his carpet with a little furrow in her brow that always manages to make him smile. He can’t help the way his lips curl up just a little; it’s not his fault she looks so damn cute like that. 

Sticking his hands into his pants pocket he takes a few steps closer to her before crouching down so he is now at her eye level. She barely glances up at him before quickly returning her gaze to the spot on the carpet between his feet. 

“I take it they said something to you again?” 

He takes her silence as confirmation and sighs outwardly which ultimately seems to warrant her attention. 

She lifts her eyes to meet his and slowly raises her head from its resting position. “I’m sorry. Is my situation boring you?”

Sonny quirks an eyebrow at her. “Amanda, your situation is anything but boring. I promise you that.”

“Oh yeah?” she sits herself up on the bed, moving her legs to dangle over the side. “Well can you promise that my clothes will still fit me even when I’m the size of a semi-truck?”

“That I cannot promise you. Sorry.” 

Sonny rises to his feet once again and returns to his position in front of his closet. Sighing, Amanda relents her spot on his bed and slides off, following his lead and taking a spot beside him. 

“It’s fine I guess. At least I know that I’ll still be able to wear your things when I get bigger, right?” 

His brain short circuits and by the time he’s back in the moment, Amanda is shuffling through the clothes he has hung and folded. It takes him longer than he’d care to admit before he realizes what’s happening and by the time he does Amanda is already pulling off the sweater she’d had on when she got there. His sweater, he realizes a bit too late. A sweater that he obviously didn’t really care about if he hadn’t even realized it was the one missing. He looks down at the pile of blue material and then raises his gaze to watch just in time as Amanda pulls on the dark maroon hoodie he’d gotten from the store earlier that year. He watches her closely as she arranges the larger hoodie on her small frame and then laughs when she notices him staring. 

“What? Did you think this wasn’t going to happen?” Amanda teases. 

She smiles and laughs at the look on his face as he takes in the situation in front of him. 

“I hate to break it to you babe, but you’re kinda the reason we’re in this situation in the first place, aren’t you? You had to have known this was inevitable.” She pats him on the chest and kisses him on the cheek before she retreats back to his bed.

By the time he realizes what has happened, she’s already halfway tucked into the bed, scooting down on the bed so her head is lying against the pillow. He holds a hand out, turning more to face her. “Wait! Hold on, this is not just on me, okay? I told you that that bottle was too big for just the two of us!”

Well, it’s only for 9 months, right? How hard can this be?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little something I came up with last night. I hope you all enjoyed it and I can't wait to keep writing some more stories for you all! I've got some great ones coming to you. Let me know what you guys thought of this one!
> 
> -Annika


End file.
